


I love the way you hurt me, baby

by riddlertrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Hate Makeouts, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlertrash/pseuds/riddlertrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin fucks up a heist. Michael is pissed. Hate makeouts ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way you hurt me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic (also sorry for it being so short lmao) originally posted on my old account but I got a new account so I'm reposting it.

  


Michael slammed the door behind him and Gavin as they walked into the penthouse. They were both covered in blood- both their own and strangers'. They'd both nearly been killed and barely escaped the cops, and in the process lost the money that they stole.  
"Gavin, you fucking dumb piece of shit!" Michael turned around and said. "What were you fucking thinking?"  
"Micool, I-" Gavin started to say, but was interrupted by a hard punch to the face. Gav had fucked up before, hell, they all have- but never this badly. In the midst of the Fake AH Crew's heist, he'd ran out of ammo, and couldn't shoot the cops that were chasing them. He, Michael, and Ray and could've died if they didn't lose the cops in the chase.  


"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Michael said, only a couple of inches from Gavin's face. Although he didn't like seeing Michael upset, there was something about seeing him pissed off that he loved.  
"We would've been bloody fine if you listened to Geoff, but you-" Gavin started to say, hoping to rile him up even more, and was greeted with another punch to the face. Michael pinned him against the wall and grabbed Gavin by a fistful of hair, causing the brit to groan slightly.  
"Don't fucking blame this on me," he said before letting go, and yet again punching him.  


"You're goddamn hot when you're pissed like this, y'know that?" Gavin said in a low voice, placing his hand on Michael's jawline. Michael grabbed his hand and pulled it off of him. "Are you seriously getting off to this? Half of us almost _died._ "  
"Yeah love, why don't I help you take your mind off of it," Gavin purred into Michael's ear, sending shivers down the redhead's back.  
"I fucking hate you, you dumb British piece of shit," he said before kissing Gavin roughly, shoving him against the wall, and digging his nails into Gav's shoulder. Gavin kissed back just as roughly, and pressed his groin against Michael's, making him whine into his mouth. "Don't give me that shiteating grin, Gavin," he said as he felt his smirk against his lips.  
Gavin started kissing and biting Michael's neck, leaving marks that they both knew the crew would notice tomorrow. He looped his fingers through the belt loops on Michael's pants and pushing each other closer together.  


All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and they immediately jumped off of each other. Michael opened the door, and Ray greeted the both of them. "Hey, Geoff sent me to make sure you guys were okay after the last heist."  
"We're fine," Michael said, hoping Ray didn't notice their messy hair and swollen lips.  
"Alright, cool. Nice hickey by the way."

  



End file.
